The present invention relates to an arrow sighting and support, apparatus, and, in particular, to a new and improved apparatus for use in conjunction with an archery bow, whereby an arrow may be supported and accurately sighted upon a distant target, so that it may be launched properly and accurately toward the target.
Proficient use of a bow and arrow require the archer to properly support the arrow as the bow is drawn and released, and to properly align the bow and arrow with respect to the intended target such that, when released, the arrow is directed to the target. The purpose of the present invention is thus to provide a combination sight and arrow support in which both functions are embodied in a unitary apparatus, such apparatus being easily installed upon a conventional bow and which may be easily and efficiently operated by the archer.
The present invention consist of the combination of a sight, which may be of the peep-sight form, and an arrow stabilizer mechanism, both mounted to a horizontal bar. The horizontal bar is adjustably mounted to the bow by means of a mounting plate and intermediate support arm. The support arm allows the horizontal bar to be adjustable in the vertical direction. In addition, the peep-sight is horizontally positionable upon the horizontal bar. The combination of these adjustments allow accurate sighting and arrow support to be achieved. Furthermore, depending from the horizontal bar, either directly or indirectly, is a rigid or flexible conical frame, defining a central aperture for supporting the arrow shaft. The sides of the cone define slots for receiving feathers, and in an alternative embodiment of the present invention, guiding such feathers with a rotational rifling motion.
Within the inventor's knowledge at this time are the following patents, which have been cited against the parent application hereof:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No Inventor ______________________________________ 4,584,777 Saunders 4,398,528 Troncoso Jr. 4,236,497 Troncoso Jr. 3,450,122 Diamona 2,909,167 Fredrickson 2,642,661 Fredrickson 1,847,593 Cameron ______________________________________
The foregoing represents art which is even less applicable to the present invention, than it was to the parent hereof. This invention is deemed patentable thereover.